Willow
by Lovethehumor101
Summary: Alfred get's a text, to meet up with Arthur at their secret place. But when Alfred shows up, it's not what he expects. Will Arthur be alright . . . even after the disaster.


I walked. Silently, as if I was a ghost. The sounds of sirens didn't matter, only you did. The paramedics, cops, fireman, surrounded this terrible plain. Stepping over what use to be your sanctuary. I didn't dare to react, no I was too numb.

" _Come meet me by the willow_." You asked.

So, I did. Right after practice, I ran home. The bus was too slow. Sweat was everywhere, I stunk bad.  
In the shower, I wondered what we would do? It's been awhile since we had time together. I was excited.  
Artie was,. . .  
I dressed warmly, my hair still a bit wet.  
My eyes flickered to the letter on the bed. It was old by now, since I was seventeen but the memory was still fresh with the smell of daises.  
Before Artie left for his country, a few years back, he gave me a farewell present.  
I smiled.  
I almost squeezed the breath out of him.

" _You know, peace doesn't always last Alfred_."  
" _So? Let's fix that_!"

Autumn was in the air. Crisp, clean. My footsteps were in rhythm as I hummed a old tune.  
I wore a long sleeve shirt with a hood, my jeans ragged and blue. A bit of cologne on my neck.

 _"Is that perfume?"_  
 _"No, cologne."_  
 _"Why?"_  
 _"Why does the sun revolve around the earth."_  
 _"Correction, you revolve around I, the sun."_  
 _"Yeah because your eyebrows are so-"_  
 ** _Smack!_**

I turned onto the dirt road, that led up to the Church. It was abandoned now, only used as a place to rest forever.  
Arthur showed me the place, when he came back . . .

 _The doors were old and worn. Once you stepped inside, the creaking as a welcome, you could see chipped wood._  
 _Mold grew around with a distinct smell, a few graffiti from locals, the benches still a nice brown with dust._  
 _Arthur went down the alter, to step upon the small stage to look into the cracked mirror. I looked through the two openings where stain glass windows would have been, for the sun to break through the clouds._  
 _I came by his side.  
He was busy reading the inscriptions on the top, while a picture came to mind as he smiled. I chuckled.  
"What's so funny?" He asked._  
 _"Imagining you in a wedding dress." I clicked a picture with my fingers.  
I could see it clearly. His shoulders revealed, with a simple chest length, that went down with his figure. A veil that flowed back, croquet from his own grandmother's hand.  
"You be a blushing bride-"  
_ _"WHY WOULD I BE WEARING A DRESS!"_

I squinted, to see that something wasn't right. Other people, a police car! I ran. This wasn't good. He couldn't have-  
I passed the church without a glance, to see. . . The place had been trashed. What the hell happened.  
Arthur.

I searched for you, ignoring everything, to find you laid upon the ground, not breathing. Quicker than the Flash.

 _"He's just a stupid cartoon."_  
 _"Nu uh, he saves people's lives in seconds!"_

I came upon you, to clash my lips on yours. I breathed in, to feel you cough. You weren't dead, just knockout.  
Why didn't anyone help you? That pissed me off.  
"Artie speak to me!"  
"Idiot, whot did you do that for?"

 _"Why do you always speak British when your disorientated?"_  
 _"I don't know Alfred, why do you speak Spanish to the foreign exchange student Ludwig."_  
 _"You know, it's hot when your snooty."_  
 _"Get a life."_  
 _"You are my life."_

"I was trying to save you! What the hell happened Arthur?"  
He looked passed me for a second, for his eyes to go wide.  
"He, he showed up Alfred. My father . . ."  
I waited, to see his eyes become blurry.  
"I wouldn't go back with him so, he . . hit me and got in his truck . . ."  
His gaze fell to the graveyard, with the bastard's signature all over it.  
"He was drunk Alfred. So drunk."  
I pulled him to my chest, glad he was in my arms.

 _{Fourteen, behind the bleachers at P.E}_  
 _"My father never really cared for us. We reminded him of his late wives, all died in child birth. Peter was the last straw."_  
 _"So you live with Ada?"_  
 _"Yes. An angel sent from heaven, if that place exists."_  
 _It became silent, but I didn't want that._  
 _"I'm glad she decided to come here."_  
 _He looked at me._  
 _"Your accent's pretty cool."_  
 _"Well, your calorie diet is amusing."_  
 _"HEY!"_

"You know I love ya right?"  
I said to him. He wrapped his arms around me.  
"You remind me everyday git."  
I smiled.

If Heaven did exist, it would be with you Arthur.

* * *

This has got to be my sweetest piece. Have a nice day or night.


End file.
